


Feeling Blue - Manorian smut

by sarah_bae_maas



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_bae_maas/pseuds/sarah_bae_maas
Summary: posted July 7, 2017





	Feeling Blue - Manorian smut

Dorian dragged his teeth down Manon’s stomach, spreading her thighs with his deft hands as he did so. With no small amount of satisfaction, he nipped at the sensitive skin near her thighs as she moaned his name and tangled her hands in his hair, pulling on it with just the right amount of pressure.

The blanket that had been covering them was long ago discarded in favour for the roaring fireplace in their room. After a particularly harsh storm hit the forest they were exploring, they decided it best if they and the Thirteen camped out in one of the many abandoned homes left over from Adarlan’s initial attack on Terrasen. The Wyverns were happily huddled in the barns, and the Thirteen stayed in the house adjacent to where Manon and Dorian were. Dorian had just wanted some privacy for a few hours, and Manon had eagerly agreed. He did intend to use that time to talk, but seeing her strip off her wet clothing to dry had made his mouth water with want. Especially since Manon had admitted to him that she had never let a man use his mouth on her. Dorian was determined to change that – wanted to make her explode with just his tongue. Before tonight he had only been able to take her quietly and in dark, cramped spaces, today that was not his intention.

It seemed Manon deigned to agree, and as she had lied on top of him while they kissed, he had confidently suggested the idea with an utterly filthy whisper in her ear. She had sat back, still straddling him and still grinding her hips with a smirk on her face, and agreed.

She definitely was not regretting that decision as he swiped his tongue up her soaking centre, making her moan his name. Dorian knew exactly where to press and swirl to make a female dissolve from pleasure and oh how Manon was in fragments. She hitched her legs up over his shoulders and arched her back, and Dorian reached up to knead her breasts. He wanted to use his magic to do unspeakable things to her too, but he would be a mere man when he made her come tonight.

When she was too flustered to speak his name and her legs were involuntarily jolting, Dorian knew that she was close to completion. That was only drive for him to go faster and harder, and she soon regained the ability to talk when his name was leaving her lips like a prayer to the Gods.

“Dorian. _Dorian_ ,” she gasped as she came.

Dorian could not keep the smile off his face at her reaction to him, and continued to tenderly kiss her thighs and lower stomach, eventually kissing back up her chest.

Dorian was ready to focus his tongue on her peaked nipples when he noticed that something was acutely wrong. He sat back suddenly, his back ridged with worry and shoulders taught with tension. He scanned his eyes over her body and was distressed to see that from her stomach, over her chest, neck and face had turned _blue_.

“Manon?” He reached forward and held her cheeks in his hands, her skin hot to the touch.

“Yes?” she sighed happily.

“Oh Gods, okay, stay here, alright? I’ll get Asterin and we’ll figure out what’s wrong, no need to panic.”

Dorian was panicking.

“What?” she snorted.

“Just lie down. Do you feel dizzy? Do you need water? I’ll get you some water. _Gods_ , you’re burning up.” Dorian waved his hands over her and blasted cold air, making her squirm and slap at his hands.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Her nostrils were flaring in annoyance and she crossed her arms over her chest, only making Dorian start fretting more because it accentuated the fact that _her skin was blue and how the hell isn’t she freaking out right now?_

“I’m worried - your skin - Manon it’s _blue_. It might be a problem with oxygen, are you having a hard time breathing?”

She rolled her eyes at him and with a hard push to his chest, shoved him away from her. “I was a few minutes ago, but I guess that mood has been thoroughly ruined.” She stood up and stormed to their clothes. Manon and Dorian had been kissing and touching so long that the flames of the fire had made them wrinkly and dry, and she furiously re-dressed herself. “One night! One night was all we had to ourselves and you have to fuck it up,” she seethed.

“Manon, how are you not worried about this?” Dorian stood earnestly in front of her, concern biting at him from his exposed chest right down to his toes. Which was, funnily enough, the area that she had touched to make _him_ have a hard time breathing.

She glared at him with her golden eyes and sneered, “I am not like the moral girls you have been with Dorian.”  

“I know that.” He approached her but didn’t dare try to touch her.

“Then why are you treating me like some fickle, puny, vulnerable, breakable girl?”

“I’m just worried.”

“Well stop it!” she snapped. Her hands were fisted at her side and she was baring her teeth at him. “Does it worry you that when I’m touched, when I’m flustered and when I want nothing more than for you to fuck me I don’t turn pretty and pink like the other women you’ve been with?”

He flinched back from her words, not because of their meaning but because of the look on her face. She was mad, furious even, but she also looked despaired. This time, when he did walk to her, he raised a hand to push a loose strand of white hair behind her ear and gently caress her cheek.

Her hands were still fisted, but her sneer had turned into a frown.

“My face turns blue,” she explained, “because my blood is blue, Dorian. There’s nothing wrong with me, it’s just how the body works. I go blue when I blush, I go blue when I’m embarrassed.” She raised her hands, thankfully iron-clawed free, to his chest. “I go blue when in the middle of the night you roll over and say my name in your sleep. I go blue when you hold me and say it’s just because I looked like I needed to be held. I go blue when you admit that really it was you that just needed to anchor yourself on the strongest thing you could find. I’m blushing, that’s all.”

He let out a small laugh at his over-reaction and the simple explanation. Maybe being out here in the wilderness for so long had made him more on edge than he’d originally thought.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“You’re forgiven,” she huffed. “But now we have another problem.” She sided closer to him and started running her hands up and down his bare chest.

“What would that be?” he breathed as one of her hands wandered to his hardening length.

“I’ve got all these clothes on again, and I don’t feel like taking them off.” She bit her lip and pumped her hand.

“I can help you with that,” he purred. For the rest of the night he made it his personal mission to see how much of her body he could make blue.


End file.
